Project Abstract The University of Illinois Veterinary Diagnostic Laboratory (UI VDL) is equipped with different platforms of sequencers including iSeq for whole genome sequencing (WGS). Compared with other larger WGS sequencer, iSeq has a relatively quicker turnaround time and higher affordability. Therefore, this platform fits well needs of veterinary diagnostic laboratories for outbreak investigation of pet foods contaminated with bacteria. To increase the WGS testing capability of Vet-LIRN network laboratories, this study will propose development of a harmonized method for sequencing Listeria monocytogenes on iSeq. Once all participating laboratories finish sequencing of all samples, a generic SOP will be developed and then can be used by any VET-LIRN network laboratory for case investigations, which eventually increases Vet- LIRN network test capacity.